Unreasonable Fate
by Taronis Hellfire
Summary: Fate can be unpredictable sometimes. It can be cruel or kind, depending on its mood. Like in life, it's unknown what will it do. Many tried to control it, yet failed miserably. We're all its pawns, controlling our destiny. It will let us go if it chose to


The battlefield is filled with both Terran and Zerg corpses, mostly Zerg. You can still hear the hisses and the growls of the uncontrolled Zerg around, wandering like lost dogs trying to find their master. Without a master, they will serve no purpose to the galaxy, waiting for a master to claim them. Almost all Zerg populations in Char were left serving no task ever since the Queen was de-infested and rescued by the Terrans. Some were left with nothing to do, others went on aggressively, almost killing anything in their way.

A dropship was sent to pick up the rebel leader and the former Queen to the ship hovering outside the planet's atmosphere. _Hyperion_ is what its called. In Greek mythology, it was named after a Titan God who has light by its side. The _Hyperion_ ship has the attributes as the Titan God. It's a massive ship, its defense mechanisms were as fast as light and the commander, Rebel Leader James Raynor, is a brilliant tactician and often uses his brain though he doesn't make plans in early times but is good at improvising. Despite the _Hyperion_'s capabilities, it may not be enough to stop a planet-full army of Zerg without backup.

James Raynor is greeted by Dr. Ariel Hanson whom he aided with earlier. She wore her typical lab uniform and her hair was up in a ponytail. The rebel leader felt very uncomfortable after what she did before he left the planet to seek the artifacts even so with a naked body in his arms yet he kept it cool. He greeted her with a smile.

"Dr. Hanson" He said. She returned the smile with her own. "What brings you here in this cursed world?"

"I'm here to help you to monitor Sarah Kerrigan's status if you don't mind." Raynor settled the sleeping figure on the steel chairs. He can feel backup marines staring at her exposed body in lust. Hanson offered her lab coat, which Raynor accepted and covered her naked body. Sighs and slight audible groans were heard inside the dropship.

"I don't mind at all since you know the Zerg more than anyone else in here." He said, taking a seat beside the sleeping form. "Who knows? Might as well bring a couple of clowns to entertain these Zerg so you can have a sample out of them."

Hanson chuckled and sat down beside him. "I doubt that will happen."

"Heh, like something ordinary comes up in reality crap." They shared a couple of chuckles before getting down to business."So you decided to come down to the most dangerous planet in the galaxy just so you can help me?"

"If it means repaying you to your deeds to me previously then that would be a yes." She adjusted her glasses slightly as the dropship take off to the _Hyperion._ The marines had a small conversations to each other. "I see that you finished your job already."

"Nah, this is only a step to my journey. It requires her to save the galaxy though, according to the prophecy."

Hanson raised an eyebrow. "What prophecy?"

Raynor leaned on his chair. A deep sigh escaped his lips. He recalled what the Ihan crystal had showed him, after Zeratul gave it to him, explaining the prophecy it contained. "Something more powerful is coming. Powerful than the Zerg or the Protoss. I know there are two possibilities. One is when we're all saved when she is alive..." He nudged his head to the former Queen. "... or get killed without her."

"What do you think happens if she refuse to this burden?"

"I guess we just have to do it in our own terms, supporting her to her life-threatening plans up ahead. After all, fate will find a way to get her involve in the prophecy whether she like it or not."

Hanson nodded her head slowly to show that she understands. _So Jim wants her alive to keep the galaxy intact to the universe._ She thought.

"I mean..." He shifted to his seat, his hand stroking the insect-like tendrils of the Queen, Sarah Kerrigan. "Prophecy or not, hell I'd still get her back with every chance I get."

Hanson remained quiet for a few minutes, studying Jim's expression. It carved some sympathy and genuine love to the female Zerg/Terran Hybrid. A pang of jealously strike on her but she remained calm as ever, daring not to show the rebel leader that she is somewhat envious to the girl.

Raynor is lost within his own world, watching the beautiful face of the former redhead ghost. He didn't notice that Hanson's been silent for the past few minutes. He kept stroking her tendril hair and admiring her complexion. It's been too damn long since he saw the real Sarah. The aesthetic, athletic, ruthless and kind Sarah he known over the years. He knew he swore to kill her after the death of his Protoss comrade, Fenix but couldn't put himself to the task, as if something is holding him back from killing her.

Soon that promise turned into regret, guilt and remorse. He felt it was his responsibility why she had turned into a monster. _If I were by her side back at New Gettysburg_, He once thought while drinking large amounts of alcohol. _None of this shit would happen. _

Faith was quickly losing in him as a drunkard would do. He believed none will be able to turn her back_. _Focused on ruining Mengsk, Tychus came and told him that the Dominion is gathering alien artifacts that might be a load when sold. He'd never expected that this would be the key to undo her monstrous transformation. He hadn't notice that he's falling in love with her...

That was then and this is now. He couldn't be more happier in his life. All his life were filled with selfish crimes he committed, loneliness and misery, and he would drink them all up with his trusted companion, alcohol. For years, he mourned, slayed, killed and saved but all of them were quickly forgotten when he saved Kerrigan from the strings of the Zerg.

He still fears of what would happen if she were to wake up and have self-hatred in her_, _causing her to commit suicide as she feels justice must served. Raynor would not let that happen. He swore that he will not lose her again and this time, it's a sealed promise.

"What is Sarah Kerrigan to you?" Hanson asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to her but not stopping caressing the tendril hair of Sarah.

"She is an old friend, my companion over the missions we'd been through." He answered without hesitation although it is a lie. Hanson grew more curious.

"She doesn't seem like a friend to you, judging by the way you look at her among the others. Perhaps more?"

_"_Could be. I don't know. I still feel like a friend to her. An old comrade."

Hanson couldn't help but scoff. "James Raynor, I think I know when someone's falling in love with someone when I see one. She became the Queen of Blades for the last 5 years, killed a lot of lives and tortured everyone with only a single move yet you still try to save her, believing that she's still kind at heart. Four years, Jimmy. Don't you think you should re-think that friendship thing over before considering as a 'still friendship'?"

Raynor stared at her for a few moments before saying: "Maybe I should but I have a lot of lives to save under Mengsk's control. He's still have to pay for what he did to me and her back in New Gettysburg."

"Exactly my point." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. Raynor gave out a deep chuckle.

Soon the dropship arrived to its designated destination and landing on one of the landing pads. The group got out of the ship, Hanson and Raynor at the back. Raynor didn't bother to wake up Sarah so he picked her up and carried her to the laboratory with Hanson. He muttered a few words near Sarah's ear before handing her for an examination.

"I am falling in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I left some none descriptive words at the end and yes I'm too lazy to add more. Haven't really played WoL yet though but I researched some facts and events on what's happening to our respected heroes. I've been working this story for like what? 4 hours ago? So I'm sorry if it's a little choppy and if the storyline doesn't flow smoothly but I do hope you guys like this story despite my poor grammar skills. English was never my native tongue.  
><strong>

**Before you could review, please do note that you can review or not in your own accord. I don't really look at reviews that much. I did wrote a few stories before but I deleted them all because I wanted to start over. Yes, constructive criticism is accepted in this story. It helps me become a better writer although I suck at it. This time, I won't delete this and I will be continuing this story when I feel like it. Don't expect me to update daily. **

** Again, please review if you intended to. Otherwise the praises and the criticisms will be deeply appreciated by yours truly. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!  
><strong>


End file.
